peerless_martial_godfandomcom-20200213-history
Wu Tian Jian
Wu Tian Jian (Chinese: 无天; Pinyin: Wú tiān) is a recurring character of Peerless Martial God. Notably he holds the roles of ancestor of Jiange and leader of Sword Mountain. Lore Emperor Wu Tian Jian is a legendary sword cultivator from Jiange. Upon learning of sword cultivation, he took a ten year absence from the world to enable his sword the opportunity to learn different types of abstruse energies. One day he was thought to have gone missing, only leaving his swords behind, but it was revealed that he and another cultivator had gone to head for the Holy City, but were attacked by the Imperial Assassin Union, leaving him with Cosmic Energy injuries, something that would require a high-level Sovereign that specializes in healing or life energies to heal. History Meeting Lin Feng Since officially going missing from the world, Wu Tian Jian had been maintaining the Sword Grave in Jiange, with none of his descendants even knowing his identity. This has led to them continually trying to recapture his glory in the worst of ways, one of which led to them kidnapping Lin Feng in a bid to have Wu Tian Jian's Sword possess his body. It was at this moment that Lin Feng met Wu Tian Jian, and they kept up the subterfuge, allowing the cultivators of Jiange to believe that the sword had actually possessed Lin Feng, a move that would ultimately allow Lin Feng to wield the forces of Jiange as a personal army. Lin Feng was also allowed to borrow the sword, with it being allowed to save his life thrice. Visiting the Qi Empire When the Imperial Assassin Union attempted to assassinate various emperors in the Qi Empire, Wu Tian Jian was forced to reveal himself. Though he was carrying his cosmic energy injuries, as a Medium-Level Emperor, he was able to ensure Lin Feng's life before returning to Ba Huang. Providing Sanctuary Emperor Yu rallied the various empirical forces of Ba Huang to destroy the Qi Clan, Wu Tian Jian made an appearance once again to keep the Imperial Assassin Union suppressed. In the wake of the destruction of the Qi Clan, Emperor Dong began hunting down the various emperors from Ba Huang as a means of getting his revenge, this led to him managing to injure Emperor Yu, reducing his health to much the same state as Wu Tian Jian's, as a result, Emperor Yu, on Lin Feng's suggestion, decides to take the disciples of Tiantai to Sword City to seek shelter under Wu Tian Jian. It's here, where Wu Tian Jian explains the politics of the Nine Clouds Continent (Small World) and says that perhaps Lin Feng is perhaps the friend that he never had. Regaining Strength After Lin Feng returned to Ba Huang from the Great World, Lin Feng healed Wu Tian Jian's cosmic energy injuries with three saps of wood from the Heavenly Grace Godly Wood, which enabled Wu Tian Jian to break through from his suppressed cultivation level of Mid-Level Emperor, past his previous peak cultivation level of High-Level Emperor, all the way through to becoming a Great Emperor. Upon Wu Tian Jian becoming a Great Emperor and regaining his vitality, he gave Lin Feng the Nihility Sword Scriptures, while Lin Feng gave him the Celestial Evolution Holy Scriptures. This prompted Wu Tian Jian to declare to Lin Feng that he would return to Sword Mountain one day to defeat Tie Jian. Settling Affairs Wu Tian Jian upgraded his knowledge of the Nihality Sword Scriptures using the Celestial Evolution Holy Scriptures that Lin Feng had gifted him and then went to Sword Mountain and defeated Tie Jian. There he took his rightful place as the leader of Sword Mountain and began to disseminate some of the secrets that had blighted Sword Mountain under Tie Jian's watch. Afterwards, he informed Ruo Xie that Tiantai had been rebuilt and his old friends were in Champion University, enabling Ruo Xie to go and reunite with them once more. Scriptures * Nihiality Sword Scriptures * Celestial Evolution Holy Scriptures Trivia * He is feared by the Imperial Assassin Union, so much so that they ask him not to get involved, whenever they see him. * His real appearance is one of a man with almost no wrinkles and a look as sharp as a sword, instead of his usual sickly old self. * Though it was said that Wu Tian Jian was injured by the Imperial Assassin Union, it's later revealed that his injuries actually came from Tie Jian, who attacked him for the Nihility Scriptures that their teacher had left behind for Wu Tian Jian. Category:Jiange Category:Ba Huang Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Mountain